


Seaside Manner

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Merman!David, Merman!Jasper, Ocean, Predator/Prey, Sharing, Sharing a Meal, Siren!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: When all the sea knows of your presence, it becomes harder to hunt. What is a siren to do without an available food source? Well, he has to make due. That is, until a rare opportunity comes by and Daniel simply can't resist.
Relationships: Daniel/David (Camp Camp), Daniel/David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Daniel/Jasper (Camp Camp), David/Jasper (Camp Camp)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Seaside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> ***WARNING*** Discusses prey in the perspective of the predator. May be triggering to some, idk. ***WARNING***  
> A sequel, perhaps, to Song of the Siren.

Lazily, the siren swished the end of his tail in the water as he stared wistfully out towards the vast expanse of the ocean. Arms folded atop his brilliant violet coils; the siren lay on his stomach in trepidation. Perched on his favorite rocky ridge, the siren overlooked the infinite sea like a king atop his throne. He had been lounging about in the sun for ages, soaking up the wondrous golden rays. It was his favorite pastime, used to not only count away the hours between each hunt but a delightful way to rejuvenate the senses as well. Although, it could be lonely at times. The siren preferred to sun himself alongside his mates, basking in the warmth of both the sun and their bodies. He would hold them impossibly close, tails intertwined with their heads resting on his chest. He would either sing or purr, whichever his partners favored that day, combing his pearly claws through their waterlogged locks. All three of them would share kisses and intimate touches. The siren hoped one might nip at his earfin. He _really_ liked it when his loves bit his earfins. But alas, they were not here and he only had the crashing waves of the ocean to listen to. The reality of his solitude set in, which saddened the siren. Disillusioned, he sunk a little deeper into his own coils.

Ah, yes, lonely, indeed.

*********

Another excruciatingly long hour passed before the siren took note of any life beyond the horizon. Far off in the distance, he could faintly make out the outline of an oncoming ship. Mildly intrigued, the siren perked himself up, straightening his back. It had been ages since he had last had the succulent taste of human flesh. Perhaps, he might sing for them and lure those poor, unfortunate souls to his perch where he could devour them whole. Or maybe he would sever their limbs and tear the humans to shreds, piece by piece.

_Mm…human._ Such a delicate yet profound taste. Overall, human flesh was not too minerally, but sweeter and buttery in texture. Human limbs tended to be more robust in flavor. The meat, particularly in the thighs, was on the lighter side, never sitting too heavily in his stomach. It tasted divine and was always so delightfully moist. And leg meat was always the juiciest, oozing that rich, metallic blood that had the siren drooling merely thinking about it. And the sweet, savory marrow hidden in their bones, ooh it was too much to resist!

Starved, the siren licked his lips with eagerness, running his forked tongue slowly over his razor-sharp fangs. Claws digging deep into the hard granite of the rocky outcrop, the siren’s tail flicked from side to side in anticipation. It had been too long since his last meal and he was more than willing to sink his fangs into any unsuspecting human’s throat. Biding his time, the siren continued to observe the passing ship, ignoring his grumbling stomach in favor of hatching a plan. If the ship remained too far away, his song would not reach. He could not risk luring any unwanted attention, human, animal or sea creature. So, he waited. Ten tense minutes passed before the ship was within a reasonable distance. Far enough away that he could not be seen but close enough that he could be heard.

It was now or never.

Slinking into water, the siren took off in the direction of the ship. He reached the side of the hull in no time. Under the bow he swam, gliding effortlessly through the currents. Surfacing on the starboard side, he found himself below the suspended anchor. With a Herculean effort, the siren shot himself out of the water and up towards the bottom hook. Lifting himself up, he situated himself loosely around the tip. High enough to garner their attention, low enough to not give himself away. Clearing his throat, the siren began his infamous song of allure. But only a few notes. He wanted to save the entire ballad for whomever his victim may be. They deserved that much, after all. Most seadogs were privy to his presence, which was the reason behind the lack of human in his diet. Because of this, the siren had to alter his diet else starve from stubbornness. And while he was admittedly very stubborn, he was no fool. Death was something one could not come back from. Food, well, food was easy enough to find if one knew where to look. Not seeing any sign of acknowledgement, he belted out the beginning lyrics again, still hanging off of the end of the anchor. Patiently, he waited. He was heard. He was certain of it.

Lo and behold, a head peered overboard. Not down, but out to sea. From as far down as the siren was, all he could tell was that this human had a similar skin to himself, pale, like a “Call-kay-shun” one of his mates had told him, scruffy brown hair and a thin goatee to match. He would suffice. Releasing himself from the anchor, the siren dropped down into the ocean and swam off back towards his cliff. Once there, he hoisted himself out of the water and back into position, facing the direction of the now very far-off ship. Taking in a deep breath of salted seaside air, he began his song again, this time singing beyond the first few verses. Halfway through, he could see the head of the human bobbing among a few waves. The ship never looked back, continuing on its path. Poor soul, he must not have been highly valued.

Singing louder, the siren could not help a malicious smile as his prey came running into his clutches. The human doggedly pushed himself beyond his limits, hungrily chasing down the heavenly voice that drove him mad with lust and love. When he was close enough to the edge, the siren let his tail fall, using it as leverage to help the human out of the dark waters. Exhausted, the human nearly collapsed but the will of the siren would not let him. So, he knelt before his faux love, reaching for some form of embrace. The siren kindly gave in. Encircling the dimwitted fool while maintaining his songful charade, the siren slowly entrapped the human within his coils. Leaning in, he cupped the brunette’s face, taking care as to not mar the human’s face with his claws. Barely a lips’ distance apart, the siren finished his reprisal on a high note, standing tall above his prey. The human, too far gone under the siren’s spell to even recognize his doom, gazed lovingly into icy blue eyes. The poor chump never stood a chance. Licking his lips with an audible slurp, the siren unhinged his jaw.

*********

Twenty minutes into his feast, the siren’s earfins twitched at the sound of splashing near the edge of his perch. Turning, he could see two handsomely familiar faces lifting themselves out of the water.

“Hi, Danny!” One called to him excitedly, a slender redhead speckled with a million brown freckles and was encapsulated in a tail adorned with luscious emerald scales. Beside him sat a solidly built dark blond whose tail was an ornate koi pattern of vivid orange, rustic brown and brilliant white and black. One of his hands rested on the redhead’s waist.

“Evening, my loves,” Daniel smiled, his teeth painted bright red in a sickening display of affection.

Now, Jasper and David were used to seeing Daniel with reddened teeth. He was a predator, the same as them. Fish blood and entrails often painted his teeth the same as theirs, so this was nothing new.

“Sorry about being late, Jasper and I got a bit turned around back at Cape Lilac.” The redhead began, pushing himself forward so he was not teetering on the edge. Jasper, the other, followed. “The tides are receding, so there is a lot of sand where we usually pass through.”

“Wouldn’t want poor David to get beached again.” Jasper teased as he gave David’s webbed hand a quick squeeze, to which both he and Daniel laughed. David, however, did not find it so amusing.

“One time!”

The two mermen were all smiles until they noticed how the granite was bathed in a sticky red goo. Lifting his hand from the rock, David noticed the bright red sheen plastered to his palm. Simultaneously, both mermen lowered their gazes, setting sights on the decapitated corpse resting firmly between the siren’s coils. Immediately, the green one gagged as the orange koi sighed in resignation.

“ _Please_ tell me you didn’t fish a dead body out of the water,” Jasper begged as he buried his face in his hands. “Damnit, Daniel, we’ve talked about this!” He snapped in exasperation, whipping his tail to the left. “Neptune knows how long it’s been there. I can’t believe you would-ugh, gross, I can’t even-!”

“Oh, quit your fussing,” the siren huffed, crossing his arms. His coils tightened defensively around his food, the limbs flopping about as the body was manipulated. “He _was_ alive.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” David breathed a sigh of relief, “I-what do you mean, _was_?”

“Well, he was alive.” The siren stated simply with a shrug as he turned around. With a tug, he tore the right arm from the socket with a sickening squelch. Both mermen grimaced at the sound. “Until I removed his head.” The siren said flatly, gesturing with the bloody, dripping limb.

“You ate his head?!”

“What, no! I’m not a barbarian! I just can’t stand the sight of their empty eyes staring at me while I eat. So, I, uhm, rip it off and throw it into the sea.”

Jasper was appalled as was David except the latter seemed far more concerned with an entirely different aspect of the conversation.

“Eewww, Daniel, humans are so filthy!” David whined, his tail curling around him as he hugged himself. “Did you at least wash it?” He added in a meek voice, cringing at the sight.

“He swam through the ocean to get to me so,” Daniel sunk his teeth into the arm and ripped off a thick meaty chunk of the forearm, “I think he was clean.” He said through a mouthful of meat. Not even chewing, he swallowed what was in his mouth, bringing the arm up to his mouth for a second bite. “You should try human.” Ripping flesh from bone, the siren devoured another large bite with gusto, smearing blood and bits of sinew all over his face. “It has this…hearty flavor that rivals fish by a mile. The thicker the limb, the richer the meat, especially thighs. Oh, so plump and rich, really, it is a luxury most creatures don’t take advantage of. Except for the occasional shark incident, but I’ve heard the taste is off-putting to them.”

Jasper pulled a face, contemplating why he would ever want to even try something so vile. Mildly repulsed, he watched as Daniel ate. He knew it was normal, after all, human was his natural prey. But it was not the fact that he was eating human that bothered Jasper. It was the idea of taking a life similar to their own; it was daunting and made him feel uneasy. However, it seemed he may be alone in his judgment. Looking to David for justification in his opinion, he noticed him staring at the half-eaten arm in Daniel’s hand with darkened eyes. He was wringing his hands, a guilty expression on his face. One could say he even looked… _hungry._

Oh. Well, seems he is not as innocent as the other two may have thought. And it seemed he was not the only one to notice. Grinning, the siren pried the left arm free from the torso and held it out to the green merman.

“Would you like a bite, David?” Nodding in confirmation, David carefully pushed himself across the rock closer to Daniel. Granite could be sharp when broken and the outcrop could leave them all with nasty gashes if they were not careful. Famished, David readily accepted Daniel’s offer, taking the arm into his hands. The siren gently lifted the green merman onto his coils, letting him settle into the space beside the armless and headless body. He lovingly combed his claws through the merman’s silky red hair, smearing blood and miniscule bits of flesh throughout.

Jasper frowned. Ugh, now both of them would be smelling of rusty metal by day’s end. Gods, what did he ever do in a past life to be wrapped up in such a horrifyingly repugnant charade?

“Here, Jasper, try a little bit of torso.” Daniel’s voice cut in; a large slab of flesh resting flat in his cupped claws. Without even waiting for a response, the siren dumped the human into his startled mate’s lap with a heavy, wet plop. “On some humans, torso meat can be heavier on the fat, which makes it taste greasy, but with this one, it is perfectly marbled!”

Jasper wanted to retch, he wanted to pick up that slimy hunk of carnage and throw it as far into the ocean as he could manage. But the joyful, proud toothy grin Daniel eagerly wore as he anticipated Jasper’s first bites of human melted his heart. He was so excited to finally be able to share his hunt with his loves. He could feed them the way his ancestors had always fed their kin, by inviting them to sit within his coils and partake of his catch. Sharing a siren’s hunt was a great honor and it meant too much to Daniel for Jasper to even try to reject his offerings. He loved the siren too much to be so callous, especially when he was watching him with those stunning blue eyes.

So reluctantly, Jasper picked up the torso meat and lifted it to his mouth, feigning a smile. Daniel clasped his claws together in excitement, purring in elation. David was watching him too, a fat smear of red dripping down the front of his chin and neck. Swallowing roughly, Jasper leaned forward and ripped a tiny bite out of the piece of abdomen Daniel had torn off for him. It was small enough for him to stand but large enough to not make it seem like he was utterly revolted.

At first, the koi merman had no idea what to think as he chewed. Slowly, he munched on the firm meat. His tastebuds concluded it was as thick and dense as tuna but his mind knew the truth. Knowing what this was, he wanted to spit it out but the flavors, oh, the sudden burst of flavor in his mouth! It was extraordinarily delicious. So much better than stringy kelp or chewy squid!

Oh. _Oh._ Damnit.

Begrudgingly, Jasper let Daniel curl himself around him, encircling him in his coil along with. He continued to eat, not wanting to admit the siren was right. It seemed human was better than he had originally thought.


End file.
